Chase Stein (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Gun Arm | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Chasehawk, Darkhawk, Talkback, Neo, pumpkin eyes, Leeroy Jenkins | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly in training, Chase & Old Lace Inc., "The fall." | Relatives = Victor Stein (father, deceased); Janet Stein (mother, deceased); Hunter Stein (paternal uncle); Eli ("creepy uncle"); Old Lace (pet) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Hostel, Bronson Canyon, Los Angeles, California; formerly Bagalia City, Bagalia; Murder World Island; undisclosed location in/near Los Angeles, California; Malibu House, Malibu, California; Manhattan, New York City, New York; The Hostel, La Brea Tar Pits, Los Angeles, California; The Hostel's guesthouse, Bronson Canyon, California; Los Angeles, California; Malibu House, Malibu, California; | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 188 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Pierced ears and mohawk | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former student | Education = High school drop-out | Origin = Human, Son of two mad scientists | PlaceOfBirth = Los Angeles, California | Creators = Brian K. Vaughan; Adrian Alphona | First = Runaways Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Yeah, turns out I'm like the idiot kung fu master of surviving horrible terrifying #S%*. Seriously. I outlive everybody. Other people? Smarter people? Nah, they die. Alex. Mom and dad. Gert. First girl I ever...Yeah, she died in my arms. Twice. So for once in my life, I'm not worried about losing the game. I'm scared I'll win. | Speaker = Chase Stein | QuoteSource = Avengers Arena Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Origin The accidental conception of Chase Stein is the event that led his parents and the other members of the Pride to decide to pass on their inheritance from the Gibborim to their children. Chase's parents, Victor and Janet Stein made a fortune from inventing a tool that removes stickers from CD's, but as scientists/engineers they actually created weapons, tech, and transport for The Pride. Against his parent hopes, Chase was very athletic and did not share their aptitude for science. Chase was regularly beaten by his father for receiving poor grades, focusing too much on sports, and often even without any explanation at all. beating his son, Chase]] During Chase's childhood, a business associate in the Los Angeles crime scene, "Creep Uncle Eli", often visited. When his parents finally cut off ties with him, Eli came into Chase's room as a threat to his parents. For his sixteenth birthday, Chase asked for a plain white van because he wanted anonymity and the secret desire to just disappear one day. Around this time, Chase discovered The Hostel after reading about a "missing mansion" in one of his father's books. Chase began spending time at this location because it was "off the beaten track". He later purchased a sign warning of a lethal radiation testing site to prevent others from exploring his haunt. Not long after receiving his van, Chase accidentally ran over his Uncle Hunter after Hunter had an argument with his parents. Chase believed Hunter died that night and taken care of by his parents, but he somehow survived. ]] Runaways Along with Alex Wilder, Nico Minoru, and Gertrude Yorkes, Chase witnessed his parents and the Pride sacrifice Destiny Gonzales for the Ritual of Blood. While searching for evidence, Chase commandeered some of the weapons from his father's workshop including the Fistigons and X-Ray Specs. After rescuing Molly and narrowly escaping their parents, Chase suggested the group take refuge in The Hostel. Chase received the codename "Talkback" from Gert's sarcastic remark about his habit of talking back. Chase's insecurity and stubbornness often put him at odds with the other Runaways, but particularly with Gert. As the only Runaway with a driver's license, Chase transported the team in his unmarked white van. After infiltrating the Marine Vivarium to confront the Pride, Chase nearly drown trying to protect his friends from the defensive security golem. It was Arsenic who administered CPR and saved his life. This led to the pairs first kiss and the culmination of their romantic tension. Still weak from his near-death, Chase passed on his Fistigons and X-Ray Specs to Alex Wilder. After Alex's betrayal and death, Chase, piloting the Leapfrog, was able to rescue the other Runaways and escape in the before the Gibborim destroyed the Marine Vivarium killing all the members of the Pride. After narrowly escaping the destruction of the Marine Vivarium, the Runaways were immediately apprehended by Captain America and placed into foster care. Chase told the authorities that he was going live with an aunt in Anaheim, but provide the P.O.Box address he used to receive pornographic magazines. Chase had completely disappeared until weeks later after a text message from Karolina when he and the other Runaways reconvened at the Griffith Observatory. Together they decided to retrieve Old Lace and the Leapfrog, and run away again. The Runaways eventually located one of the Pride's old lairs beneath the La Brea Tar Pits, and took up residence there. They also began defending Los Angeles from all of the villains trying to fill the power vacuum left by the absence of the Pride. With the Fistigons destroyed, Chase's primary responsibility in the group became piloting the Leapfrog. Gertrude After an unsuccessful mission to rescue Excavator from his father and the Wrecking Crew, the team returned to the Hostel to be comforted by a mortally wounded Heroine, a woman claiming to Gert's future self and leader of the Avengers. Using the 4-D Time Portico, she narrowly escaped the onslaught of Victorious, with a message to the Runaways: find Victor Mancha and stop him from becoming this deadly super-villain. Heroine then died in Chase's arms. Although Gert and Chase's relationship was proceeding, Gert friendliness with Victor Mancha led to feelings of insecurity in Chase. Long after the other Runaways had accepted Victor, Chase continued to distrust him. During a trip to New York City to help Cloak, Chase and Nico went searching for a drug dealer in Washington Square Park. During their confrontation with Pusher Man, a bluff from Chase about working for the Pride, save his and Nico's lives resulting in a brief kiss much to Chase's protest. In their final confrontation with Reginald Mantz, with Nico unconscious, Chase cast a spell with the Staff of One purging Mantz of his remaining MGH. Weeks later, when Gert found out about Chase and Nico's kiss while battling a young Geoffrey Wilder and his New Pride, she was furious, and the ensuing argument allowed the New Pride to kidnap Molly. Later, Gert officially ended their relationship. During the Runaways' mission to rescue Molly Pride, Chase ran into the burning Griffith Observatory to rescue his friends. However, Nico, Xavin, and Molly had already escaped, leaving Chase to face off with Geoffrey Wilder. Gert and Old Lace went in after him resulting in Geoffrey throwing a knife directly into Gert's chest. Before she died, she successfully transferred her telepathic connection with Old Lace to Chase. Revenge After an argument with Nico about what to do with Gert's body, Chase left the team taking Old Lace, the Abstract, and decoder ring. While the other Runaways dealt the loss of Gert, Chase used Old Lace to hunt down Lotus. Coercing her help, and using the using the Abstract, Chase opened a portal to find the Gibborim and make a deal. After meeting with the Gibborim, Chase secretly stole a few pages from the Abstract and let Lotus go with instructions to burn the remaining book. Chase returned to the team, but he was darker and angrier than before. During the height of the Superhero Civil War, the Young Avengers attempted to come to the aid of the Runaways. When members of both teams where kidnap by Marvel Boy, Chase helped lead the two teams into the Cube to rescue them. When Chase finally decided to sacrifice his soul to the Gibborim to resurrect Gert, he stole the Staff of One from Nico, incapacitated Victor, and left the Hostel. Nico and the others followed him and engaged in battle with the Gibborim. With help from a disembodied voice, Molly was able to revive Victor and together they all escaped. As the team returned to the Hostel, they were greeted by the Runaways were unexpectedly greeted Iron Man and his Cape-Killers. with a new set of Fistigons]] Along with the other Runaways, Chase escape to New York City in the Leapfrog where they inadvertently traveled back in time to the turn of the century. When the Runaways ran into younger versions of Dale and Stacey Yorkes with a working 4-D Time Portico, Chase stole the machine with plans to rescue Gert. Chase saw Gert living happily before they discovered the truth about their evil parents, and Chase made the choice to allow her to remain living happily there for as long as she could. He did, however, use the opportunity to steal another set of Fistigons and X-Ray Specs from his father's workshop. Old Lace After returning to the present, traveling back to California, and taking up residence in the Malibu House, Chase began working at KZIT for Val Rhymin. reunited with the Runaways]] During a house prom, the Malibu House was destroyed when an unmanned drone crashed into it. Although the Runaways were mostly unharmed, appeared that Old Lace died. During a heated argument, Chase and Nico became sexual intimate. Chase's uncle, Hunter Stein, who was monitoring the Runaways activity, arrived at the ruins of the house and offered help. Chase rejected his help, and after helping the Runaways evade arrest, Chase left to confront his uncle. However, while en route, Chase came across a girl who bore a striking resemblance to Gert. Chase ran after her but gets run over by a truck is rushed to a hospital. Fortunately, Chase made a full recovery, and began sensing Old Lace was still alive. A spell from Nico led the team to Avengers Academy and Reptil. With his help, Chase and the Runaways traveled to Dinosaur World and were reunited with Old Lace. ]] Murderworld Chase and Nico were among the sixteen super powered teens captured and brought to Murderworld by Arcade where they were pitted against each other in a fight to the death. As a cover story, Arcade left a note from Nico and Chase stating they needed time to explore their relationship. Arcade also set periodic texts to the Runaways, though all these efforts did not convince Molly that they left of their own free will. During Chase's absence, Old Lace became very depressed and barely ate. Chase remained close to Nico and the pair later briefly team-up with the Avengers Academy student. The alliance dissolved when Reptil was unsuspectedly burned by a mysterious figure. The Runaways were rejected, Nico's magical fruit-bearing tree was destroyed, Nico became annoyed with and distanced herself from Chase. While sulking, Chase found the Darkhawk Amulet and inadvertently transformed into the new Darkhawk. When Arcade informed the participants of the existence of safe zones, the Runaways teamed-up with Cammi to travel to the area. They later allied with Cullen Bloodstone, Nara and Anachronism from the Braddock Academy. While resting at the safe zone, the group was caught off guard by Juston Seyfert attacking both Tim Bashir and Death Locket. When Nico was injured trying to then try to stop Juston, Chase instinctually activated the Darkhawk Amulet to protect her. The fight was ended by an EMP blast from Tim. After allowing Tim to explain his and Apex's shared origins, Chase was in the minority, believing that they should kill Tim to stop Apex. When Chase decided to take matters into his own hands, it was Nico who cast him out of the group. When Apex regained possession of her body, she seized control of Juston's Sentinel, Death Locket, and Chase with the Darkhawk Android. Using him as a weapon, Apex forced Chase to shoot Nico killing her. Nico's death rattle spell was able to revive her and greatly increased her power. She was able to destroy the Sentinel, free Chase, and bury Death Locket and Apex alive. Reunited and exhausted, instead of apologizing, Nico and Chase just sat quickly together. Nico and Chase found the others battling the Glartrox Demon possessing Cullen. When the dust began to settle, Nico signaled Chase to attack the others, which he did reluctantly. Cammi was able to catch Chase off guard and remove the Darkhawk Amulet and used it on herself giving her enough power to stop Nico from killing Cullen. Chase briefly regained the Amulet as the group was forced to battle the island's weapons until Death Locket put an end to the battle by killing Tim/Apex. Along with the other survivors, Chase agreed to the pact of silence about Murder World, and Chase returned the Darkhawk Amulet to Chris Powell before being rescued from the island. ]] Unlike Nico, Chase returned home to his friends. After Arcade leaked video footage of Murder World online, Chase broke the silence pact and began to capitalize on the notoriety. He began appearing on talk shows, inked a book deal, and allegedly had at least on reality TV show in development. Chase was forcibly taken by Nico to meet the other survivors to discuss the disappearance of Cullen. Much to Chase's protest the group infiltrated Bagalia in search of Cullen. After locating Cullen, he transported the group to Arcade's Massacrer's Casino, where the group nearly beat Arcade to death, though Hazmat then did kill Arcade. The group was then arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D., quickly freed by Baron Zemo, and given the offer to join his Masters of Evil. Chase accompanied Death Locket and Constrictor to the Snakepit and met the Masters of Evil. Against his better judgment, Chase agreed to accept Zemo's offer and infiltrate the Masters of Evil with the others. Death Locket betrayed the group and shot Chase. Fortunately, Nico healed him, but he remained in a coma for a few months. Following the defeat of the Masters of Evil, Chase returned to the Runaways. However, the team quickly fell apart. Nico had decided not to return to the team; Molly was taken in by her grandmother; Victor died on mission on behalf of the Avengers; and Klara was taken in by foster care. Find Your Way Home Using the time machine that belonged to Gert's parents, Chase tried to travel back in time to save Gert. Even though he failed from stopping her from getting hurt in the first place, he retrieved her body and took it to the present, and had Nico use the Staff of One to heal here. Angered after learning that the Runaways has drifted apart, Gert convinced Chase and Nico to get the team together. During the recruitment drive, Gert expressed that she felt the world had moved on since her death, and cited the bigger age gap between her and Chase as a reason not to get back together. Before Gert's return, Chase had been delivered a box which contained Victor's dormant head, but he refrained from opening it since he believed it simply contained his belongings. He decided to open it after Gert returned, and started working on booting Victor up. Victor initially pretended to be still offline due to the traumatic experience that had led to his death, but he eventually revealed that he was alive. Following the reunion of the Runaways, Chase got an ordinary job to help sustain the team with Nico. He continued working on developing a new body for Victor, and received help from Victor's friend from the Avengers A.I., the heroic Doombot. | Powers = Chase is a human born with no innate superhuman abilities. However, he eventually gained the following abilities: * Telepathic and Empathic Link: Just before Gert's death, she was able to psychically transfer her link with her genetically engineered deinonychus to Chase. He is now telepathically and empathically linked to Old Lace. This link enables Chase to mentally command and communicate with Old Lace. However, Chase and Old Lace also share the pain any injuries they other sustains. | Abilities = ]] Piloting: Chase has demonstrated an aptitude for driving and piloting vehicles including his van, the Leapfrog, and the Steinbus. Skilled Athlete: Chase is a skilled and gifted athlete and has participated in baseball, lacrosse, football, and basketball. He has earned several awards for his various sporting achievements. | Strength = Chase is athletic and has the strength, speed, and endurance of a typical adolescent male who engages in everyday regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = ]] Chase has obtained several pieces of technology from his father and other sources. This equipment includes: * Fistigons: Chase stole a pair of his father's Fistigons during the Runaways' first adventure. These Fistigons were destroyed in the Marine Vivarium. However, Chase later stole a new set from the past using the 4-D Time Portico. The Fistigons are equipped with following functions: ** Pyrokinesis: The Fisitgons can shoot out flames and construct the flames into various shapes or patterns. ** Electrokinesis: The Fistigons can release electric blasts. ** Projectile Launchers: The Fistigons can launch missiles. * X-Ray Specs: The X-Ray goggles allowed Chase to see through clothing, walls, and even through miles of rock. These goggles were destroyed in the Marine Vivarium. However, Chase later stole a new pair from the past using the 4-D Time Portico. * Footstigons: The Footstigons are a pair of rocket boots using Repulsor technology. Chase discovered these in the Malibu House. | Transportation = Steinbus; formerly Leapfrog, Chase Stein's Van | Weapons = | Notes = * Chase was 17 years old during his initial appears in . Chase's 18th birthday occurred in . * Chase often comes across as being a dumb obnoxious jock, but he is surprisingly street smart and devoted to his friends. * Terry Romita has stated that Chase could have a future as the next-gen Captain America.Robin the Stoned Raven tumblr | Trivia = * In Brian K. Vaughan's original pitch for the series, Chase was named John and the sibling-like relationship Chase shares with Molly was between Gert and Molly. * It has been hinted multiple times that Chase uses cannabis. * Chase appears to be Christian. When first attacked by Old Lace, he recites The Lord's Prayer, and he later refers to the Devil as a real being. He also called Karolina an angel after her alien powers were activated but before her origins were revealed. * Before learning that his parents were members of The Pride, Chase wanted to be an announcer for ESPN, but after his experiences with the Runaways he decided that he wanted to join the F.B.I. to help other troubled teens like themselves with the added perk of carrying a gun all the time. * It is implied that Chase lost his virginity to Gertrude. Chase mentioned that he was a virgin in . Later it is revealed that he and Gert shared a bed and a few innuendoes were made about their sexual relationship. * Gert actually died in Chase's arms twice: Once as an adult as Heroine and once as her adolescent self. * Chase apparently has horrible handwritting. seeing Chase's tattoo]] * Chase has a tattoo on his lower left abdomen of a heart with Gert's name. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Chase_Stein | Links = }} Category:Raptor Armor Category:Zoopathy Category:Armor Users Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Christian Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Cannabis Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Multilingual Category:Stein Family